The Fated Arrow
by Tao-Ri-Sarra
Summary: If stuck with Cupid’s Poison arrow, could you dare deny my love? Would you forsake me, if my face was no longer yours? Didyme's history was never to be spoken again. The finality of her death was to be that: final. The true Didyme x Marcus tragedy.


_**You close your eyes and kiss your hand**_

_**And you blow it**_

_**But it isn't meant for me, **_

_**And we both know it**_

_**If we both had brilliant choices, **_

_**Why'd we just let it go?**_

_**Does it need to end like this?**_

_**If you always know the truth **_

_**How could you lie to me?**_

_**Because the room is spinning faster **_

_**And I can't seem to stop it**_

_**Oh.**_

_**I need your wings to fly away**_

_**I still don't have my own. **_

_**And I need you now to understand**_

_**What its like to be alone**_

_**Time is passing by friend, **_

_**And I see loved ones passing by**_

_**Is it my time yet?**_

_**Oh Oh!**_

_**Do I deserve my fate?**_

_**Because brother how I long for happiness,**_

_**As I break this shallow grave.**_

_**Use me, if that is what I'm good for,**_

_**Don't abuse me, don't take my heart,**_

_**Oh Don't make us fall apart….**_

Yawning, I bowed to my parents, taking leave to my room with a piece of parchment in my hands and a pot of fresh water for the next morn.

My foot falls were gentle, though heavy, and I knew this worn path well, making my way to the room that I had once shared with my brother.

Slipping the window shutters open, I laid an amount of the fresh water in the urn across a growing eve plant that stretched across the window sill delicately. Aro's, I recalled warmly, trimming back the thin branch producing a morning flower, its bud shut tight as it peaked out at the end of the day, rested and yearning for the soft caress of night to fully bloom, knowing there to be only safety in the night, the sun unforgiving and harsh to its delicate features.

The flower, contrary to belief of many, burst open only in the pale light of the moon, finding the sun too hot for its fragile petals.

Sighing, I kissed the petals softly, before preparing my daily sacrifice, holding the delicate lily to the sky.

"For you, my brother."

The delicate day lily fell from my small finger tips, flitting in all directions, before it settled briefly on the windowsill, the wind taking it away in one harsh sweep of midnight time air, the summers heat thick with humidity that I knew I ought to take my air up and perhaps most of my clothes off so that I may be able to sleep.

Slipping my hands down my robes in a sweeping motion, I caught hold of the little tie that connect two of the layers, yanking it from its holding as I moved to settle down.

The woolen fabrics fell sharply, making a splat noise as they crumpled to the floor, before I brought them up, folding them and placing them down on the dresser which's only adornment was a broken mirror from a man, a priest…

What had been his name again? Aro had left with him, claiming this place to cruel to their lord, and a need to spread the cleansing words of God. Aro had been so happy, that all I could do was kiss his cheek and pray him a good trip.

How I have longed for my brother since. If only I could recall the name of that saint, perhaps then I might be able to be reunited with my beloved Aro, my beheld brother whom abandoned me nearly ten years ago.

"Return to me soon… brother…"

The moon waned beneath my call, clouds rolling over in an attempt to protect me and my precious flowers more in a light midnight downpour. I relented, stepping away from the open window to my desk in the corner of the room, parchment in hand.

The paper slipped between my fingers, and I found myself sketching idly the handsome face of my brother the last time I had beheld his face.

A smile was spread across his face, leaning over a bible with a look of utter exhaustion on his face. That man had promised to take him with him, if only he told him why he should.

I still to this day don't know what Aro told that man, but it had pleased him, and the day after they had left for lands unknown.

With a sigh, I abandoned the drawing after filling in Aro's ebony locks, the ink sinking into the parchment steadily as the pen splattered against the table with a ploink, my form stretching, as I curled up on the hard cot.

I drifted quickly, accepting the darkness with an uncanny ability to warm my heart. I needed this nothingness, and the darkness readily offered it to me.

*

Slipping in through the bedroom window, I allowed a soft smile to brief my lips, pulling at the flesh at the vision of the gentle brown-haired child curled up on his bed, his pillow pressed to her nose as if the smell of him still lingered, like she could imagine him if all she had was this scent.

The girl groaned, and I crossed the room mutely, my aim a single location. With the rest of the home in shambles, I knew that it must be in this room, and this room alone.

My hunger was yet to be sated, but I would not hurt this girl, I refused to.

She moaned in her sleep, rolling onto her back, arching slightly as she moved, before settling down into a restless sleep.

Opening the armoire as silently as I could, I didn't notice the movement in the mirror as the girl shifted once more, sitting straight up, as she pulled her sweaty locks from her drenched neck and face, shaking them to get some air current to the heated flesh.

I rummaged through a small chest, finding precisely what it was I needed, pocketing it in record time, before a soft voice disturbed me.

"Aro? Brother, is that you?"

I froze, afraid of what to do. Should she know that this was me, I would have to kill her as I had the people at the front of the estate. I could not forgive her unruly sight this one time, for she would know it had been I that had slaughtered them, and I could not do with her innocent hatred.

But should I not turn, she might move to strike me down, thinking me a stranger in her home, and what good would our neighbors hearing her shriek as she realized that I was a monster. They would come running, and that would mean more merciless murders here in my father's home.

With an air of necessity, I turned, my mannerisms exactly as they were nine years ago; awkward, I smiled down at her, my blood-thirsty eyes hidden in the shadows. I could hear her heart stop, erratically speeding up to match the pace it should have been and then missing it in an irrational attempt to calm herself.

"It is I, little sister."

This eased her greatly, and I saw her sink into the mattress. "Shall I draw you some water, my beloved Aro, or call up our parents?"

"No." I stated firmly, causing her to wilt in her excitement. If I allowed it, the girl would wake the entire town to alert them of my presence here, and that was unacceptable.

Turning around, I moved for the window, not announcing my flight to the girl for fear that I might be called to stay until dawn.

I could never deny her anything.

"Aro, take me with you this time!" she called, as I turned. I could smell the scent of her tears as they fell down her porcelain face. "Forgive me in the sinning form and take me up with you and let me reclaim my prior innocence!"

Turning to her fully, I let her take in the changed form of her once weak brother, her resolve seemed to strengthen.

"There are no innocents where I have come from." I turned to leave, what I needed now in my hands. It shimmered in the soft candle light, and I almost turned around again when she made a quiet choking noise, as if she had realized what I was truly here for.

"THEN DRAG ME TO THE DARKEST DEPTHS!"

A smile graced my lips once more, "Dear sister, could you except your own destruction so easily? So easily acceptable to the life of darkness and cold depths of fate?"

Her face was grim, as she stood up silently, taking up the urn and carrying it to me, offering me some of the fresh river water in a tribute to her new faithful religious master. "I would be accepting of anything, my Aro, if you were the one to take me there."

Shocked, I drew her to me, a hand behind her neck as I gazed down upon her soft chocolate eyes, shinning bright as she forgot that she wore little clothing and slid up to press herself against me, her warm flesh pulsing above my frozen skin. I yearned to feel her warmth flood through me, into my mouth and then my veins where it would pump forever in the course of demonic venom.

I pressed my lips to her throat, dragging my teeth along her jugular, from chin to neck hollow and back again, making her whimper and cry softly, as she shook, clinging to my collar desperately as if I'd dissipate any moment.

My tongue darted out to taste the delightful fleshed expanse before my lips contracted and my jaw snapped shut around the jutting bone in her breast, hissing sharply as she screeched out like a siren, her blood shooting into my mouth.

My hand clasped over her mouth and throat, easing her head back as I manipulated her silent, showing her I could very well kill her in this very moment, but I hesitated here, moving her gently to the need on my hunger.

Drawing as much of her into me, I found her shuddering softly as she screamed about some burning. Through the blaze, I hardly cared what or why she did things, as I dislodged my jaw, readying myself to snap her neck to stop the agony.

I halted, pondering passed her need to die here and now. Could she…? Would she…?

The question was mute, because as soon as the thought had passed my mind, I had relented to letting her change here where she was.

I stepped away from her silently, moving about the room as I collected her favorite articles.

She crumpled to the ground, whimpering louder now, and I ignored the crash of the pot she'd been holding.

*

Hissing in agony, I throttled around on the floor, whatever I had been holding crushing itself into my stomach as I twitched, scratching at the articulate poison in my veins, clawing at my flesh in an attempt to draw some relief in my agony.

"Brother!" I cried, clawing at my throat as he wiped his dirty mouth with the back of his hand, smearing my blood up his delicately pale iron flesh. Red eyes not of my precious brother stared down at me, and I knew then that this was not my Aro.

This was a monster, and I had let him do this to me.

"You must fight this, fair one." I heard his sickeningly smooth, sweet voice call, dragging me back to the brink of sanity once more as his ice cold palm pressed to the fevered flesh of my cheek. I shivered in response, allowing the beast to touch me.

"Where is my Aro?" grounding out, I twisted successfully into the broken pot; I remember it now, as I can see more of my blood on the floor now.

He'd been messy.

_Mom's going to be livid… _I thought subconsciously. I felt his hand twitch through the agony, as my sanity slipped once more into a spiraling agony of twisting pain and unrelenting suffocation.

"ARRROOOO!!!!" I screeched, clawing at my throat with subtle nails. The pain strengthened, threatening to take me over completely. I refused, pushing down the agony as I willed it away, demanding my eyes to take in the face of my destroyer.

Opening the heavy lids, I saw nothing but blur and shut them quickly as I felt the ground lift out from beneath me, the air whisking coolly against my heated flesh.

Time passed in the agonizing monetary way, misery my bride as I waited the pain out like a wave, climbing up to the theoretical peak nearly as soon as it had started before my senses simply just shut off, refusing any more of the fiery burning in my veins.

Waking up was easier then expected. Aro, my monstrous brother, sat before me, legs folded beneath him as he arched over my lounging form. "How do you feel."

Not waiting for my answer, which must have been too much of a hassle to wait, he leaned down, brushing his hand across mine, taking what little comfort he could in the touch.

Before I could answer, the agony shot through me once more, as he stole from me what little memories I had of my change. He smiled at my last coherent thought, pulling away finally after several moments. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

I stared bewildered at my brother, "How did you do that?!"

"My power…" he whispered expectantly in the darkness, eyes glowing as he peered down at his little sister. "I can read minds, or at least that's what I have found. It could be an equal transfer for all I know, but I know of this at least."

I felt at ease with my Aro, drawing in the comfort that he, while stronger then I could ever dream to be, he was here, embracing me in my room, and nothing could get me here in this world, safe beneath him.

Cold to the touch, I felt the chill in his post dead flesh and wondered if I should know the difference, or if I would in time forget the memory of his warm hand in mine, tugging me along towards the chapel to pray…

No, I could never forget that feeling, the safety in the arms of my first beloved brother, the idol of my life.

"You have to leave again don't you, Aro?" I stated dejectedly, watching him with eyes stronger then I had ever known in the darkness. He was watching the full moon outside.

"Yes." He whispered, eyes narrowing at the open window and something unseen beyond there hence. "But this time, you will come with me. You'll be with me forever, or at least until you cease to hold any importance to me."

Sighing, I nodded in agreeance.

Turning to look out the window, I wondered what it was that had caught my brother's eye; I looked upon the morning flowers with unknown passion, finally understanding the need for darkness, the need for the comfort of the cold it offered.

Here, under this canopy of arms and muscles, here under the moon, I the morning flower, bloomed, reaching for the impossible, striving in the night.

He lit my life afire, and I was content, that while dead, he would be with me forever. Content that he would never leave me or mistreat me. That all things at least, had cause.

Author's note: Like it? Don't like it? Give me a shout out.

This is eventually going to be a Marcus x Didyme story. Eventually. Have to hang in there with me, though. It is going to follow their history (or at least as best as I CAN follow their history.)

Poem is mine. Might put up more poetry as introductions.

Tell me who you want to see pop up in the story. I'll try to make it happen.

Any who. Review and I'll Love you forever

T A - O R - I S - A R - R A


End file.
